Skyship
The Skyship is a structure that arrived in Version 1.5.0 of My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. It is unlocked when Air Lands is unlocked at Level 19. The Skyship serves as a challenge Structure where players fill out orders by giving the Crafting Items it requires in exchange for coins and XP; filling all 9 orders earns the grand prize of a sum of diamonds. To avoid absolutely easy earning of diamonds with trivial difficulty, at a certain point the Skyship may require more Crafting Items per order permanently, though this will also allow more coins and XP to be earned as well. Using the Skyship General thumb|right|Skyship as seen in Air Lands The Skyship is a structure where the player has to fill in orders to earn rewards. Whole orders are completed by having the right number of Crafting Items for each order. Completing one order will earn coins and XP; the amount of coins being roughly between 50-90% of the highest possible Market price of whatever the Crafting Item(s) are valued at, and the amount of XP being equal to the amount of coin reward (actual coin value depends on Crafting Items). The grand prize for fulfilling all orders is a random number of diamonds, the amount depending on how complicated the all of the Skyship orders are as a whole. The grand prize of diamonds can range from 1 to around 35 , although it more commonly is a grand prize of between 8 and 21 (average is 16 ). A 18-hour time limit is required to fill in all orders before earning the reward; otherwise the next set of orders will begin to arrive and the previous reward is lost. The player must wait 6 hours before the next Skyship arrives, if the time limit indeed expires. Filling orders Orders can be completed by dragging the Crafting Item(s) into the rectangular red crate. Doing so gives coins and XP and gives the chance to get the grand prize of diamonds. The player may wish for other players to fill certain order(s). A player who fulfilled one order for you will earn the coins and XP rewards to them, but not steal your grand-prize Skyship reward. Only up to 3 orders may be done by other players; the rest have to be done by you. If you fill an order marked to be filled by friends, you can select a different item to be filled by friends. WARNING: there may be a bug that could come out where asking for 3 requests in your first Skyship order leads to you to only ask for up to 2 requests for your second Skyship order, and then up to 1 request for your third Skyship order. Fortunately, this will recover back to 3 requests per Skyship order after not having any orders filled by friends for 3 whole Skyship orders. New orders The player may decide to either complete the order or abandon their whole Skyship order. The player may abandon their whole Skyship order by pressing on "New order". It will not cost anything but their current order may no longer be accessed. Completing the all of the Skyship orders, abandoning the whole Skyship orders or having the whole Skyship orders expired will require a 6-hour waiting time before the next Skyship arrives. The next set of orders will start upon logging onto Dawn of Fire after the 6-hour waiting time. Leaderboards The player may be eligible to be in the Top 100 Monthly or All Time leaderboards that are part of two categories: Top Shipper and Most Helpful. Being placed on any of these leaderboards does not reward anything but does help give ultimate fame of your own skill in Skyship dealing. Note that to be on the leaderboard for anything you must do at least one act that would lead you to getting the leaderboard in Top Shipper or Most Helpful, by filling at least one whole Skyship order or helping a player with a requested order. Strategies General To be a good Skyship dealer, you must be able to keep up with managing every second of time, plan how to deal with the Crafting Item production/buying that the selection of Skyship orders has given, and dealing with what Structures to primarily work on to keep up the pace of the 18 hours of order filling. Do consider knowing which Crafting Items to store for later or start producing from scratch, as some Crafting Items are rare to get from the Market or difficult to produce by any Structure. Also consider whether it is a good idea to be spending a large sum of coins in exchange for the grand prize of diamonds, as not always coins can be easily produced, unless through frequent selling of easily sellable items. As time is precious especially when being a frequent Skyship dealer, do always consider the amount of time put into the production of these Crafting Items, whether it be through rare Wondermine items or their products or from Crafting Items that simply take too long to produce (take Vitamin Pills for example; they take a whopping 8 hours to produce, and to make 3 of each is a mountain of a challenge if trying to go for the diamond grand prize). Consider starting your next session of the game to activate the Skyship at the morning, such as straight from you wake up. That way, you can finish off your filling orders within the whole day. Do try to avoid starting your next session of the game to activate the Skyship at night because overnight, approximately 6 to 10 hours may be wasted, depending on how long you sleep for. As well as this, this may mean less opportunity and time to keep searching around the Market for good deals on the Crafting Items or the raw materials of some Crafting Items that you may need. Also, do consider storing Crafting Items in the Vault that are hard to obtain, particularly Crafting Items that are extremely rarely found in the Market. Extremely rare Crafting Items may be held until an oorder requiring those rare Crafting Items, to avoid requiring spending of time to create these Crafting Items and to avoid problems with having to obtain a rare Wondermine Crafting Item, such as Glitter or a Spring. Even a Crafting Item whose products contain such rare Wondermine Crafting Items should be stored too, particularly Clockwork Monkeys, which require both a Spring and a unit of Copper. Specific time-management countermeasures Schooltime time management by Qwertyxp2000 the second It may help if you take late nights for this schooltime time management. This will assume bedtime of 10pm, preparation of school at 8am, and arrival at home at 4pm. First, start off all Dawn of Fire gaming sessions at near bedtime, such as around 10pm or so. Start looking at Skyship for what they want and focus on making Crafting Items and products that make the Crafting Items of Crafting Items that are required for the Skyship. Start making your first batch of Crafting Items. Go to bed and wait. Get up at 8am to start your next batch of Crafting Items and products of Crafting Items, and then get to school. As soon as you arrive home from school, collect all of your required Crafting Items and feed to the Skyship. You can even collect your Crafting Items during each "collecting and regenerating Crafting Items" session. Skyship Challenge The Skyship Challenge was a major competition where players could participate in prizes in two ways: from following set daily tasks to get diamonds, the other being filling out a Monster Passport with stamps that were released daily. It had run from 6th May 2016 to 27th May 2016. Name Origin "Skyship" comes from a compound word for "sky" and "ship". As its name suggests, the Skyship is a shipping ship that flies in the sky. Notes *After completing the whole Skyship order, abandoning a whole Skyship order or having the Skyship orders requirements expired, the Skyship plane simply flies away over Continent, from its airport at Air Lands, flying above Plant Lands and Cold Lands and then flying to the top-right corner of the game screen. *Skyship seems to have an early concept revealed before the official release. In Big Blue Bubble website, the image can be found. Link: http://www.bigbluebubble.com/games/my-singing-monsters-games/ *The Skyship has been mentioned on this video on Facebook. *To even go help with other people's Skyship orders, you must have a version compatible with the other player. *It is possible, but very rare, to get Wondermine-exclusive primary Crafting Items to be requested by the Skyship. More commonly, the Skyship may request Wondermine-exclusive Crafting Item products, such as Tropical Slime (contains slime), Sunglasses (contains amber) or Bouncy Mattress (contains spring). External links *The official tutorial Category:Game Mechanics (Dawn of Fire) Category:Structures (Dawn of Fire)